


mc

by sossekol



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sossekol/pseuds/sossekol





	mc

1.49am it read on the screen.

"Fuck" he muttered to himself as his stomach growled once again. And he could only blame himself for that when he fell asleep while watching a shitty reality show on the tv, who where now playing a rom-com, probably.

He rose from the sofa and walked to the kitchen, which took approximately five seconds in his small, and shitty, apartment. He opened the door to the fridge and looked inside it only to see the results after not going groceire shopping for the last week. And his stomach growled once again only to remind him how hungry he was. After staring at his almost empty fridge for a moment he remembered the fast food place, McDonalds he thought, was open 24/7 to his luck.

Even before entering the fast food place he could tell it was completely empty. Because who would even go here at 2am? As he walked in he could see someone at the checkout,a guy he guessed from the short brown hair. He quickly looked up as the door closed behind Harry. He could feel the guys look on him as he made his way up to the counter not knowing what to order. 

As he got closer he could see the guy, who was staring at Harry, was really attractive. Like _really_. He had soft brown hair and blue eyes. And small, shorter than Harry. And what did Harry do right at the moment he made eye contact? He tripped over his own feet of course. He let out a little breathless "Oops" and stood staright up again only to find the guy still staring at him, but now he was smiling.

"Hi" the guy said while Harry walked the last meter up to the counter.

"Eh, hi" he let out embarrassed. "I'd like to order something." Why did he said that? Of course he wanted to order somethinh why else would he be here?

"Of course" the guy said, still smiling. "Have you decided yet?"

 


End file.
